Office Blues
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A new employee has just walked in and is already getting on Timmy's nerves.     Anti-CosmoXTimmy. Oneshot


**So cold outside yet so toasty warm inside! Whew!**

**Summary: **A new employee has arrived and Timmy isn't sure what to make of this person. He's rude, obnoxious and is out to torture Timmy Turner's current position as an office manager. And when Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's two childhood friends, try to help him out as best they can but as Cosmo X's cousin, Cosmo can't help but stay out of the way.

Will Timmy endure this like he did with a bully so long ago?

**Warning: **Contains boyXboy kiss scene!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP!**

* * *

><p>Timmy let out a great big sigh as he leaned over his small desk in his small cubicle of an office. He just got his first promotion as an office manager for his boss and Timmy was starting to feel a tad unexcited at his new job. His first day back after the small break he was allowed for was catching up to him during his work.<p>

Cosmo and Wanda, his two best friends and co-workers had been trying to cheer him up since they arrived. They had been friends since childhood and had only gotten along by a single hat; a small, pink hat that flew off of Timmy Turner's head and had been blowing around by the wind. The two siblings were playing with a kite at the time and managed to stop the hat by going any further. How they had done it was still a mystery to Timmy to this very day. Now in their thirties, they were still best friends and still looked out for one another. That was…until _he _came to the office.

A tall, lanky man with a devious smile; odd black and blue short hair that spiked upward. His nose was long and pointy so much that he resembled a crow. He didn't wear an office type of shirt, no; he wore black leather pants and matching shoes that seemed to glisten under the light of the office room. His black leather coat had on his name tag, 'Cosmo-X' Timmy snorted loudly hoping the man would catch it but the man didn't seem to be fazed at all by this.

Instead, he walked right past Timmy and Wanda and headed straight for Cosmo. Now Timmy was furious. Although he hated to pick a fight with people, he was not going to sit by and let the man pick on his friends. As he went to put himself in front of the man, Cosmo-X put out a hand to Cosmo and smiled sincerely. Cosmo shook the man's hand and smiled as well.

"So, introduce me to these people you hang out with…" The man looked around to Wanda and then at Timmy who tried to keep his mind on other things like his work.

Cosmo panicked and was quick to introduce Wanda and Timmy. "Well, you should know my sister by now, Wanda, remember her?" Cosmo asked happily.

"No." The man replied and looked to Timmy.

The said man was twirling his pen around at the time that the man was watching him. Feeling the odd staring sensation at his back, Timmy turned around to see the man looking at him with a weird look on his face. Not feeling up to guessing games, Timmy returned to doing his work. He wasn't about to let the new person take his hard earned job.

"Not one for words I suppose. So who's got the highest pay raise out of the three of you or out of this whole office department?" Wanda and Cosmo both looked at each other and then over at Timmy.

Cosmo-X looked at Timmy again and smiled. "Mr. Turner, _you, _the _most _out of everyone? HA!" The man cried out in laughter.

"So, what about me?" Timmy was beginning to get a little frustrated with the man.

"Now you leave Timmy out of your fantasy, X!" Cosmo sounded angry but for why and what, Timmy wanted to know as did Wanda.

Cosmo-X finally turned to them and said, "You were always the runt of the family, Cosmo. I can see why Timmy hasn't seen much from you." The said man was still unsure of what this conversation was about.

"Well, of course not. I never wanted his job." Cosmo spoke out defiantly.

"Come on guys, let's not fight. It's just a job!" Timmy had decided to put an end to their bickering.

"It's not all about a job, Timmy. I suppose you're unaware of the fact that it was _I _who got you your hat back?" The man smiled and closed the small gap between Timmy and himself.

"What are you talking about? Wanda and Cosmo were the ones who got my hat back for me. I don't even know you!" Timmy backed up a few steps and tried to get back up from Wanda and Cosmo.

But they were silent as though a funeral was being put on. Timmy was left to think for himself whether he met the odd man or not. The memory of a chipper, and happy-go-lucky child rummaged through his brain. Was this man the same child who often cried for his mother and Cosmo's help?

So that made Cosmo-X, Cosmo's cousin! Timmy felt proud to piece together a small jigsaw puzzle.

"I can see you finally remember me. You're really not as sharp as I was told." As the man said this, he looked to Cosmo in a hinting glance.

Wanda had been quiet this whole time which got Timmy a little worried. "Don't worry, Tim, she does this all the time when she has someone she likes. She's just shy that's all." Cosmo-X grinned nastily and pulled Timmy closer to his own body and began kissing the other man's cheek in front of the entire office!

"Hey that's not fair!" Cosmo surprised both his cousin and Timmy as he lunged forward and grabbed onto Timmy's arm.

"OK, whoever lets go first wins Timmy! Ready, set…GO!" The man let out a shrill cry of laughter and pulled hard on Timmy's arm.

Cosmo on the other hand was looking back all the time at his sister, Wanda while trying to pull Timmy away from his cousin. It was a complete madness as they played tug of war with each other during their working hours not to mention the amount of people gazing at them.

"LET GO!" Timmy shouted and instead of being pulled back by Cosmo, he wound up in the arms of Cosmo's cousin. This was just not Timmy's day.

"I win! In your face, Cosmo!" Timmy could not believe what was going on. Here were two cousins squabbling over another person when they should have been doing their work.

"Knock it off, X! And Cosmo, if you didn't want to get involved just say 'no'!" They could all see how angry Timmy was and decided not to pester the man any further. All except, X.

"I like your attitude, Timmy. Let's blow this joint and get a hotdog!" The man took Timmy's hand like he was a sack of potatoes and dragged him half way across the room before letting go and running out of the office by himself.

Wanda and Cosmo were both left pondering just what was going through their cousin's mind. Just like them, Timmy was not accurate as to what was going to happen but then again, he needed another break anyway so he was free.

As Timmy and X left the office, their boss had just gotten out of his own office and seemed to be looking for a certain someone. But if it were either Timmy or X, the man was just going to have to wait because these two didn't seem like they would be back anytime soon.

Wanda looked over at her brother and saw the sadness in his face. "Maybe next time you and Timmy can go out for lunch." At first Wanda thought she was cheering him up. But it was not the case for Cosmo.

"Next time? Who has that kind of time? I'm going to win this last one!" With that said and without a word of any kind to their boss, Cosmo left Wanda behind and went chasing after his cousin and Timmy.

Wanda smiled sweetly at the boss who had appeared to be witnessing the office, picking up on what kind of situation came about.

"I'll go bring him back sir…" Wanda spoke with sadness in her voice as she trailed after Cosmo's rotten luck of running into things.

All in all, it was just another big mess at a job that Timmy hated. But if you had friends by your side, it's bound to get funky eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Mostly a oneshot about friendship in my opinion. **


End file.
